


Wrap your hands around my throat

by rxinshib



Series: asphyxiation [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Choking, Consensual Choking, M/M, also kind of angsty, based off of season 4 episode 6, except its set before season 4, mildly graphic to graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinshib/pseuds/rxinshib
Summary: “El,” Quentin choked out, his hands seeking purchase on Elliot’s.Elliot complied to Quentin’s plea, gripping harder on his neck.AKA Quentin has a choking kink





	Wrap your hands around my throat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сомкни руки на моём горле](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448395) by [fandom_The_Magicians_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019), [IryStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm)



> I've never written smut before, and I don't actually know if this is considered explicit/graphic, but it's still sex.

Elliot’s hands wrapped around Quentin’s neck. Quentin gasped, but he didn’t pull away. There was something comforting in Elliot’s hands. They were warm and soft, and they felt so large when around his throat. Having his breath stolen from him, having his control taken. No. Giving his control, giving his control to Elliot, it felt cathartic. He could gasp and cry and Elliot could give him what he needed. ~~except for love~~

 _Quentin didn’t know how it started. Well, he did know why it started. It started because Elliot didn’t want to try with him, not even after they had a life together, a_ beautiful _life together. But of course, they would stay friends. That was fine. ~~It wasn’t fine~~ Quentin was used to this happening. So Quentin knew why it started – because he needed Elliot and Elliot didn’t need him – but he didn’t know why he was the one to propose it. _

_Friends with benefits. Simple enough, they were already friends. And who wouldn’t enjoy the benefits? (the benefits as in sex) To tell the truth, Quentin only half enjoyed. Being close to Eliot, feeling Elliot, Quentin definitely enjoyed it. However, it always left him wanting more. He wanted to love Elliot openly, not just in bed. He wanted all the things that should come with a relationship, all the things they once had, but Elliot didn’t._

_The first time they had sex (by themselves), it was… alright. They hadn’t really meant for it to happen, but neither was complaining. It was a drunken hookup, expect neither regretted it. Now, you would think that they would have had sex at least once during the fifty years they lived together, but they just never did. So a couple (a shit ton) of beers and fifty plus years of sexual tension equals one hot night. The damn had to break at some point._

_Nothing became awkward, thank god they were better than that. Still, there was a sort of feeling between them afterward. It only took another couple of beers until they did it again. It was even more enjoyable at that time because they were only slightly tipsy._

_However, it wasn’t until their third time until they decided to make their thing official. Not dating, that had been decided already. So, Quentin made the genius suggestion that they should keep… you know… but without actually dating. (considering how close they were as friends, they were basically dating. But no one was going to point that out)_

_Having sex had become a common occurrence. Quentin’s little ‘kink’ hadn’t been revealed until later, and Elliot was more than happy to help him out._

So here they were. Having sex, again. At this point, it felt more like they needed to rather than they wanted to. Well, they both wanted to, but they would have much rather wanted to do it under different circumstances. They both needed each other, craved one another, and they weren’t willing to give whatever it was up quite yet.

“El,” Quentin choked out, his hands seeking purchase on Elliot’s.

Elliot complied to Quentin’s plea, gripping harder on his neck, thrusting harder. Quentin could only let out a whimper in response. Elliot leaned down to kiss him, stopping just before. The way he was drawing it out, it was torturous. Elliot had stopped moving. He just stayed there, lips a breath away from Quentin’s, hands still wrapped around his neck, hips unmoving.

Quentin whined, canting his hips, trying to get Elliot to move again. Elliot only let out a little laugh, and then – movings his lips to just drag across Quentin’s - started to move his hips ever so slowly.

“Q,” Elliot breathed into him. And then he finally kissed him. After that, it became desperate. They fell apart, not caring about what they were doing, barely acknowledging their actions, just being there, having each other. Nothing else mattered at that moment. They fruitlessly held onto each other, trying to hold each other as close as possible. Sweaty and winded, skin slipping against skin. It was gross and amazing and everything both of them needed.

Quentin knew this would be the last time they would hold each other, and he didn’t want to let Elliot go. Tomorrow, they would go to Blackspire and Quentin would have to stay there, like he promised. He hadn’t told the others, and he didn’t plan to. Bringing magic back was the whole point of this, and everything comes at a price. Quentin was willing to sacrifice himself for his friends.

He could never predict what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you write endings??? I always feel like I rush mine :(  
> I have this as part of a series but I don't know if I'll ever write that second part, but I will try!


End file.
